


Begging

by Nikolailove



Category: Nikolai Belinski - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolailove/pseuds/Nikolailove
Summary: For the person who wanted Nikolai x Female reader





	Begging

You arrive home late, the rain lashing down, soaking you hair and coat. You open up the door and hang up the coat and as you do you hear a familiar voice “Hey honey”. It’s Nikolai, he’s home as well. You go into the living room to find him sitting in his chair with a glass in his hand. He stands up and walks over to you, kissing you on the lips. “Had good day ah?” He says in his sexy Russian tone. “Yes, good thanks.” 

You go into the kitchen to find an apple to eat and walk slowly back into the living room, you drop your apple to see the sight of Nikolai with his shirt on the floor and his belt undone. “Miss me?”. You walk up to him and start moving your lips closer to his, your hands exploring his hairy chest and stomach. He kisses you back. His tongue intertwined with yours. Nikolai grabs your breasts hard, giving you a shocking feeling that only someone like Nikolai can give. He starts taking off your shirt, still kissing and begins feeling your bra, he quickly takes that off too, revealing your breasts to his sexy blue eyes. He starts rubbing your nipples, sending tingles all over your body. 

You move your lips back from Nikolai and start everything off properly by reaching for his undone belt and start slowly unzipping his trousers, giving you a glimpse feeling of his semi hard cock. “Ahh, someone’s hungry” he chuckles as you start sliding down his trousers, revealing his big bulge and a hair trail going back up to his stomach. You rub your tounge against his underwear, causing him to moan mildly. You slowly grab the waistband of Nikolai’s underwear and pull it down, revealing a Black Forest of pubes and the start of his shaft, you look back up to his face, and give him a look to suggest “may I?” He nods and you slowly remove the rest of his underwear, revealing his large cock that springs out of its trap and almost smacks you in the nose. You laugh as he says “sorry baby” he chuckles. You start licking the pre-cum off his tip, causing Nikolai to judder as you slowly take in more of his length. He lets out a deep groan as you approach the 2/3 mark and you start playing with his big hairy balls as they hypnotically swing back and forth slowly. 

You take in slightly more of his cock and you retreat backwards. You stand back up and he begins undoing your skirt and slowly lets it drop to the floor. He squats down, his balls almost touching the floor and begins to take off your underwear, revealing your pussy he has been craving this whole time. “You want it?” You say in a teasing way. He stands back up and takes you up to the bedroom, he throws you on to the bed as you laugh. And Nikolai slowly approaches you, first kissing you on the lips then slowly moving down to your pussy, he slowly licks your clit, causing you to slowly moan as he gets you wetter and wetter, then he slowly slides a finger into you, giving you a shock as you forgot how big his fingers were. You moan harder as you slowly move up and down on his finger but before you could even start feeling an orgasm approaching he takes his finger out and reaches for his cock. “You want this inside your wet pussy?” He asks, “Fuck me Nikolai” you respond.

Nikolai positions you on your hands and knees and slowly moves his thick cock close to your pussy, you feel his warm tip slowly penetrate you as you both let out a small moan. He pushes more of his length in as you start to move up and down slowly. After a couple seconds he starts picking up his pace, Nikolai’s cock pushing against the walls of your pussy as you start to feel a deep sensation building in your stomach. You moan louder and louder as you orgasm, causing you to moan hard and loud “ You like that huh?” Nikolai says with a smirk on his face, knowing that he is good at fucking you. After 30 seconds or so you hear Nikolai start to moan louder and louder “you gonna cum?” You say to him. He hardly has any time to respond as I the space of 2 seconds, he pulls out, flips you around and lets his thick white load out all over your face, he grunts as he mutters in his mother’s tounge. “The answer was yes” he grunts. You clean Nikolai’s cum off your face and go back to bed. You both sigh, out of breath but satisfied as you lay down bed. Your head resting on Nikolai’s hairy chest. “You make me cum like no one else can” he laughs, stroking your hair. “That’s not good for me” you chuckle, playing with his chest hair.


End file.
